Under The Night SkY
by Lady Kiari
Summary: Inutachi found each other when they were only children. But something horrible happens to tear these friends apart. Now 10 years later they come face to face with each other. In hopes to find the missing pieces of the broken past. Coming soon with new upd
1. Bad Memories

Under The Night Sky  
  
By, Kiari  
  
Summary- Inu-tachi found each other when they were only children. But something horrible happens to tear these friends apart. Now 10 years later they come face to face with each other. In hopes to find the missing pieces of the Shikon no Tama. But another problem they face can they remember each other after so long?  
  
Disclaimer-  
  
Me- I own Inuyasha! Hahaha! and you don't!  
  
Rumiko Takahashi- That's it I'm suing  
  
Me- ::swears under her breath:: Shit!  
  
Rumiko Takahashi- I MADE AND OWN INUYASHA!  
  
Me- ::giggles-nerves:: Heh! I'm sorry I just really want to own him! Can I borrow him for little bit.  
  
Rumiko Takahashi- NO AND DON'T EVER SAY YOU OWN HIM AGAIN OR I WILL SUE!  
  
Me- Okay!  
  
Rumiko Takahashi- Okay everyone now that's done please read and review. Thank you.  
  
Me- yea........... R/r ::glares at Rumiko::  
  
Rumiko Takahashi- what's that?  
  
Me- nothing hehe!  
  
Chapter 1 (Bad Memories)  
  
Blue lined the skies in Sengoku Jidai . It was a beautiful crystal clear day. Every thing seem to be perfect. Children playing in blades of grass and moss. Women finally being able to wash clothes at a near by stream after the long day's and nights of heavy rain. Men working in the fields getting ready to harvest the food. Today was the day that every ones dreams could come true. Nothing seem impossible to do. But not every one had dreams that would come true.  
  
He ran as fast as his legs would move. Soaring through the high braches of the tree's that shadowed the ground. The dark clouds that hovered of his head, threaten to release the heavy rain that plagued the earth just a few days ago.  
  
He took in a deep breath and land on a tree for the much needed rest he craved so badly. The cool fresh spring air filled his nose full of cherry blossom's that had fallen from the tree's and made there way into the wind. He took in another deep breath, before the numb crushing pain soared through his body. He glanced down at the wound that seem to freeze this body in such pain.  
  
The blow was through his stomach the pain was unbearable. But the worst pain was the memory that burned deep with in his soul.  
  
~! F.L.A.S.H B.A.C.K !~  
  
"Mother why are we walking so far from the village?, asked the small boy that held his mother's hand. "Because dear, I need to gather some more herds for the villager's", she responded keeping up her pace.  
  
"But why so far?, he asked again he hated the through of leaving so far from his home. After his father died, this mother was in grave danger of any demon they would come pass. Inuyasha was only a mere 6 and was unable to protect his mother from such a threat. He held on tighter to his mother, as they continued there walk far and far into the forest.  
  
"Dear, being as I am a Miko I must make sure the village is safe and unharmed, so I really need those herbs Inuyasha, The villager's have fallen very ill", she answered his question then lost all thought, as her world faded black.  
  
Inuyasha watched in shock as his once living mother was cut down my a Tiger demon. The demon cocked his head back to see Inuyasha, the fear holding him to his place were he had not moved. The demon grinned at him then moving at lighting speed he drove a whole into Inuyasha's stomach. He fall back and landed on the ground. The demon only smiled again. As Inuyasha's mother tried so hard to move to protect her son. We cut short has his attention was brought back to her. Inuyasha moved him self to a standing position. He had only taken to steps forward to see to his mother. When she spoke "Run Inuyasha!", were her last cries before the Demon devoured her. Inuyasha sped as fast as he could, listening to the demon take his full from his mother's body.  
  
--------------------------- End of Flash Back End of Flash Back ----------------- ----------  
  
Tears washed over Inuyasha's face from the memory. "mother", he whispered into the wind. The clouds began to roar with thunder, the world seem to be coming to a end, in Inuyasha's eyes. The lighting caused him to jump, losing his balance he slipped out of the branch. The last thing he saw was the rain pouring down his body, as everything went black.  
  
-------*( )*-------*( )*-------  
  
Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, to find that he was surround by cloth's coving him head to toe. A sweet aroma filled his noise. There was a young woman standing over the stove in the middle of the room. She had long black raven hair, down in a low ponytail. She wore what of miko clothes like his mother. The pain memories, sent tears rolling down his cheeks once again.  
  
Then the woman turned, he face full of care and happiness. "oh I see that you have awoke there my dear", she spoke her words lacing with care. She brightly smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha did not speak but wiped the tears from his soaked face. Then the woman spoke again "you poor thing it's storming out there and you out cold in the middle of it, where is your mother may I ask". Her words clutched pain to Inuyasha's heart of hearing the word `mother'.  
  
"s-she is dead", he spoke the tears that were wiped away were now replaced my new fresh tears. Clearly the woman was not expecting this answer has her shocked expression.  
  
"I'm sorry my dear I did not know", she spoke again with care lacing her words. Inuyasha nodded his head in 'thanks'.  
  
"What is your name my child, I'm Lady Keade", she fix him a bowl of strew and handed it to him waiting for a respond.  
  
"My name is Inuyasha", he said and stuffed his face with the soup that he had been smelling. Keade let out a small laugh at the boy actions.  
  
Inuyasha finished his soup, when Keade spoke again. "Inuyasha do ye have a place to stay?, she asked unknowing what he might say.  
  
Inuyasha hung his head low "no" was the only words Keade could hear.  
  
"Inuyasha may I ask ye something?"  
  
Inuyasha eyes met her's "what?"  
  
"Do ye want to stay here with me in this village", she asked, looking into his eyes she saw hope.  
  
Inuyasha for once that day was happy "you mean I could really stay here?", his voice sung. Keade laughed again "yes Inuyasha you may". Inuyasha went to hug her but only fell to the ground. "Inuyasha yea may not move your wound is still not healed", Keade scolded  
  
Inuyasha nodded and climbed back into his bed laying his head down on the pillow. 'mother I wish you, be Lady Keade will take care of me..........I hope', were his last thoughts before sleep took over his body.  
  
----------------------- (A/N sorry that was a little you know out of Inuyasha's character but he is a kid sooo.... Okay thanks for reading keep going more to come)  
  
-------*( )*-------*( )*-------  
  
"Is he alive", the one whispered "I don't like so", the another answered  
  
Inuyasha's eye's shot open, he had heard something that had awoken him. He rubbed his sleepy eye's scanned the area. He found that four children about his age we're huddled into a huge ball in corner of the room. He titled his head to get a better look at the children.  
  
The children shivered in fear, as they watched the boy look them over. Then they tighten there ball as they saw he started to laugh.  
  
"why are you hiding", he asked moving over to them. The ball loosen as the children looked up at the boy before them.  
  
A girl with long raven hair much like Lady Keade's titled her head up to met his glaze. "we we're afraid that you would be mad at us, for waking you from your nap", she answered so softly Inuyasha barely caught her words.  
  
'they were afraid of me', he thought than only laughed harder.  
  
"what's so fun may I ask?", asked one of the boys, he had a small ponytail and was dressed in monk's clothes.  
  
Inuyasha stopped laughing to answer the boy "Because there is no need for you to fear me", he stated.  
  
"well ya kinda scared use with you opening your eyes like that, it looked as if you we're getting ready to kill", the other girl scowled "Sango be nice to him, he is guest of Lady Keade", the girl with raven hair scolded.  
  
The girl called Sango just snorted "well than he shouldn't of scared us".  
  
The raven girl rolled her eyes are her friend than looked to Inuyasha. "Please forgive my dear friend Sango she is always moody-, she was cut off my the yell from Sango "I am not".  
  
The girl cleared her throat "Hmph, as I was saying, I'm Kagome, that's Miroku", she pointed to the boy with the small ponytail. She spoke again "that's Sango the moody one", she teased. "and Shippo", she pointed over to the young boy sitting bye the fire. That only waved to Inuyasha.  
  
"Hello I'm Inuyasha ", Inuyasha called out to everyone. Everyone said there hello to the new comer.  
  
"I see that you are lady Keade's guest are you not?", asked Miroku looking over Inuyasha. "Yes I am, my mother was killed and so Lady Keade has offered to take me in", he answered.  
  
All there mouths dropped to the floor all accept the girl Kagome. She moved over to him where she stood in front of him now. She pulled him close and before Inuyasha knew it he was embraced by her. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha", she whispered to him, then let go.  
  
Inuyasha was completely shocked, he had not thought that she was going to hug him like that. Inuyasha had to words at the moment so he just nodded his thanks.  
  
Everyone else in the room muttered there 'there sorry's' to Inuyasha. He come out of his state of shock to hear Shippo ask him a question.  
  
"Inuyasha we are all going to go swim at the steam, do you want to come?", he asked while Sango, Miroku and Kagome grabbed there clothes they had dropped on the ground when Inuyasha scared them.  
  
"but I don't have a clothes to change into" his voice was dripping with sadness.  
  
Kagome smiled "you may borrow one of my elder brother's clothes, he would not mind", she beamed.  
  
Inuyasha's head titled up to met her smile "thank you", were his only words as everyone started to exist the hut.  
  
Lady Keade spotted him "Inuyasha your wound it's healed ", she exclaimed. Inuyasha had not took notice of the wound in his stomach, but looked down to find that the whole was completely healed. Than Lady Keade spoke again "It seem's that your demon blood came in handle" she declared, than raised a eyebrow.  
  
"Inuyasha we're may I ask are you going?", she asked.  
  
Inuyasha shook his eye's off his stomach to met her's. "I was going to go swimming with-, he himself off. 'what were they to him?, he had just met these people', he pondered.  
  
Lady Keade just nodded in understanding, Inuyasha smiled at her. "Inuyasha are ya coming", called Sango as she continued to walk down to the steam, all side her friends.  
  
"Coming!", he yelled back, he smiled back at Lady Keade than took after in the direction in which the children where going.  
  
-------*( )*-------*( )*-------  
  
As Inuyasha lay in the soft moss by the steam, his thought's took hold of the memories of Inuyasha and his mother. They would always come down to the steam and swim in the spring or she would take him with her when she did her wash. Inuyasha loved spending time with his mother. But those days we're now only memories that he chose to never let go of.  
  
He missed his mother so bad, but he would remind strong for her sake. As his soft golden eye's glanced up at the sky. He knew his mother was looking down upon him, and he knew she would not like it if he we're to cry about her death.  
  
This thought's were brought back to reality, when he felt the cool water run down his face sliding down into his lap.  
  
"Inuyasha, come on in it's prefect", yelled Shippo as he slashed more water upon Inuyasha's face.  
  
Inuyasha wiped his face with his sleeve, and grinned at the small boy in the water. In a blink Inuyasha was in the water. Dunking Shippo's poor head under the water over and over. Everyone laughed at his, but there laughter soon turned into mischievous grins. Inuyasha looked back to only see the three coming charging at him. They crashed into him and everyone fell back into the water. Laughing as hard as they could.  
  
But there good time was coming to a end. When the sun started to set behind the mountain's. There face's grew sadder as they climbed there way out of the stream and headed back to the village. Inuyasha staggered back a bit, his mind was in deep again. He had not noticed the light jab as his back. Until he heard her words, "Inuyasha do you want to come play with me tomorrow?", she asked  
  
Inuyasha was mouth went dry and he could nod. She smiled back at him before she spoke again. "I'm very sorry about your mother, Inuyasha I know all to well how you feel, you see my father was killed just a short time ago, but be strong Inuyasha your mother is in a better place", she kneeled the words into his soul.  
  
He felt the care and love pour into his body when she smiled again. Suddenly his dry mouth became wet and he was able to speak. "Thank you Kagome that means a lot to me", he said coolly.  
  
She nodded her head and continued her pace to the village. Inuyasha was shocked his girl that he had just met today was completely taking over his mind. First with the Hug now asking him to play with her, and the sweet words she gave. He smiled to him self 'I think I'm going to like it hear'.  
  
His thought's we gone the rest of the way back to the village his new 'home'. Inuyasha's pain seem to ease, but you know for how all.  
  
-------^_^-------  
  
Oh my Gosh I did it, I wrote that whole chapter. *starts to dance* Go me Go me! I'm so good, I'm so good Hahaha!  
  
Her younger sister walks in.....  
  
Kiayo- your such a ham you know that Kiari  
  
Kiari- *rolls-eyes* Whatever, you know I rock!  
  
Kiayo- uh-uh, that's why last week you almost were killed by a demon  
  
Kiari- *glares* what was that sister *reaches for her lighting blade*  
  
Kiayo- oh no *runs away* I'm sorrrrrrrrrrrrrry  
  
Kiari- *grins* Okay people the next chapter will be up soon so, please review. and now I'm going to go kill my little sister. *runs after Kiayo*  
  
Review! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Luv ya all, ~* Kiari *~ 


	2. Training

Under the Night Sky  
  
By, Kiari  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha *mutter's under her breath about how the author of Inuyasha is being such a bitch*  
  
Rumiko- *comes out of the bathroom* What are you saying my dear?  
  
Me- nothing you bitch!  
  
Rumiko- Oh no you didn't! *Pulls out a pencil* I'm gunna erase you. *runs after Kiari*  
  
Me- *screams* Ahhhhhhh! *runs very fast*  
  
Rumiko- *evil laugh* DIE  
  


* * *

  
Me- Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!, *starts to cry as she runs* You psychopathic Bitch!  
  
Rumiko- Hah! *runs after Kiari and grabs her hair and holds the pencil to Kiari's neck* R/r or Kiari gets it....  
  
Me- help me!  
  
Rumiko- R/r Hahahahhahahahaah!  
  
^-E.N.J.O.Y -^  
  


* * *

  
The sun was raising in Sengoku Jidai. The morning light beamed through Kagome's window. Her creamy pale skin was growing a bright sunny yellow color as the sun shinned upon her face. She stirred for a moment, than lifted her brown eyes to greet the morning. She turned to her self to face the wall, she closed her eye's than yawned, covering her head with her blanket. Today was one of those days that you just wanted to sleep all day. But Kagome's slumber was interrupted by a light rap at her door.  
  
Kagome eye's slowly opened, as she removed the blanket from her head. 'oh god, can't I have one minute to my self ', she thought darkly. Than turned her attention to the person at the door. "yes", she responded to another tap at her door.  
  
"Dear, are you up", her mother asked on the other side of the door. Kagome rolled her eye's "no, mother I'm not", she joked sarcastically. "Well, I see that's my daughter Kagome is not up, so I guess she won't want some home made pancakes with strawberries", mocked her mother.  
  
Kagome sprung from her bed and dashed to her door, she flung it open and was greeted by her mother's smiling face. "Oh I see that your awoke", her mother teased, "the pancakes are on the stove", she added. With lighting speed she dashed down the hall, to the kitchen.  
  
Kagome was the first to the pancakes, she grabbed a plate and sat at the table. She was enjoying her pancakes, when her appetite was ruined when her elder sister walked in. Kagome groaned, than smiled "morning sister", she cheered. Her mind wanted to slap her. 'God, I hate her'. Kikyo put on a fake smile "morning Kagome". 'what a fake little brat', Kikyo thought  
  
"Kagome could you please share some pancakes", asked Kikyo taking a plate, then sitting next to her sister. Kagome growled, she covered the plate with her arm protectively.  
  
"Kagome!", her mother scolded "give your sister some pancakes now", she added "Fine", she grumbled, she took about three pancakes than passed the plate to Kikyo.  
  
There blood line was of Miko. Her mother was an priestess to another village, so she was rarely home. Kikyo her elder sister the middle children was now of age (17) to start playing the role of apprentice to Lady Keade. Her eldest brother Sota was a priest, so he was never home at all, the most time she would see him if his work, required him to pass through the village. So most of the time her sister Kikyo would take care of her. For some reason Kikyo never took a like to Kagome, but she never knew why.  
  
She only gave respect to Lady Keade, her mother, the elder's and that was it. She never associated with the other woman, and only did if her work forced her to. The men wanted nothing to do with her, she may of been powerful, and kinda pretty in a sister's eye's. But her personality was dull. Nothing about Kikyo set her apart from another one. So she was almost lifeless.  
  
Today her mother was home and this was a special treat. That is the only reason she gave Kikyo some of her pancakes. They were her favorite, and the fact Kikyo was her least favorite sidling.  
  
"oh Kagome I almost forgot, today we are starting are training. I will only be home for a week and Lady Keade asked if I would start your training, so I want to begin when you are done with your food", her mother spoke so fast Kagome barely had time to under stand it all. Than it registered in her mind. "But Mother, I promised to play with my friends today", she examined. Kagome's mother looked at her than raised a eyebrow "Kagome dear, you possibility can't any ways, see as your friends will start to train to day as well", her mother said smoothing her daughter's worries.  
  
Kagome's face soften and her mood lighten "Okay mother I will go get ready", she stated then shoved two more pancakes down her throat.  
  


* * *

  
Sango laid in her bed starring up at the ceiling. 'Kohaku' her mind screamed. 'I miss you so much', tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
~! F.L.A.S.H B.A.C.K !~  
  
When Sango was five years old, her family was called upon by a near by village. It seem's a demon's had been plaguing them for a long time. This was Sango's first time going out to exterminate, but her elder brother Kohaku had done this many times before. There mother had wanted Sango to stay home, saying she was to little. But her father protested. Everything was going fine, they managed to kill most of the demon's. But I guess not all. While her mother was talking to the village elder's about payment. Sango, Kohaku and her father, were busy eating a lunch that they prepared.  
  
"Father, I shall go get mother so we can all eat together", he stated than he got up. His father nodded.  
  
Only a few feet away, when the spider demon made it's appearance. "KOHAKU!!!", screamed Sango as she watch the demon drag her only brother into the ground.  
  
Sango's mother Sukara, was just about to use her Hiraikotsu to save her son. But her father stopped her he shook his head, holding his wife as she wept into his chest. Sango pulled out her sword in attempt to break the ground. But one of the elder's held her back and brought her to her family. Together they wept, over the lost of there son and brother.  
  
--------------------------- End of Flash Back <  
  


* * *

  
Tears slid down her cheeks. She glanced at her own Hiraikotsu, her mother had made for her after the accident. She wiped the tears away, than got up from her bed, she made her way over to her weapon. "Brother", she whispered. Than there was a knock at the door. "Sango?", called her father.  
  
She dropped the weapon and made her way over to the door, she opened it a crack "yes father", she answered. Her father lightly pushed open the door. "Sango, are you going to eat today?", asked her father, moving into the room.  
  
Sango face fell to the floor "yes", she responded. Her father titled her head to meet his eyes. "Sango, me and your mother thought today we could start up ur training again, your friends will be training to day as well", he declared, putting on a smiling face to cheer up his daughter.  
  
Sango's whole body went numb 'I will train and kill every demon in my path', she thought bitterly. Sango put on a fake smile to fool her father "Okay father, I will get ready", she beamed.  
  
Her father smiled at her "okay, me and your mother will be outside waiting", he asked than left the room.  
  
Sango sighed "Kohaku, I'm doing this for you", she whispered to her self, than began to get ready.  
  


* * *

  
"Miroku!", screamed Kauai, "wake up!", he added and kicked his pupils bed. "Miroku rolled over to his side, and place the pillow over his head. Kauai sighed "Oh Miroku, there are some pretty ladies here to see you", he announced.  
  
Miroku's eye's flashed open, as he jumped from his bed to the door. Kauai cleared his throat before Miroku could open the door, "Miroku stop there are no young ladies out there", he explained. "It was for you to get up, today we start your training", he added.  
  
Miroku sighed "every time". "Fine I will be ready in a few minutes", he stated and headed to the bathroom. Kauai nodded and left, but before he left he spoke "Miroku, also your friends will be there as well", than he left.  
  


* * *

  
"Inuyasha ye must get up", s Lady Keade pleaded. Inuyasha eye's popped open to greet the woman. "Hai, Lady Keade I'm awoke", he declared, than sat up. "Good, because today we start your training Inuyasha", she stated. "there are clothes on the table and some strew, be ready in a few minutes and meet me by the Goshinboku Tree", she added than left the hut.  
  
Inuyasha gathered the clothes and began to eat. Than made his way to the exist.  
  


* * *

  
"Mommy!", screamed Shippo running through the halls of his home. "where is my vet", he wined. His mother sighed "Shippo, honey your wearing your vet", she examined. "Oh", blushed Shippo "hehe, sorry about that", he said.  
  
His mother nodded, than she spoke "Shippo, you do remember were start training today?", she asked. Shippo nodded, than started stuffing his face full of egg's and bacon. His mother laughed "okay".  
  


* * *

  
Everyone met at the old Goshinboku tree. Lady Keade was the first to speak, "Good morning everyone, as every one knows today we are starting the young one's training. I ask that you stay by the village", she asked looking at everyone. They nodded, they began to depart. Sango and Kagome hugged each saying there 'hello's', than left with there family. But before Shippo could leave with his mother, Lady Keade stopped them. "Kiwanis, may I ask some thing of you please?", She asked.  
  
"Of course", Kiwanis asked. "Could you please take and train Inuyasha, he's Half-demon and I'm only human I wouldn't be able to teach him property?", she examined. Kiwanis nodded her yes, she took a hold of Shippo's and Inuyasha's hand and started to leave.  
  
Lady Keade waved to Inuyasha, he waved back than disappeared into the black of the forest.  
  
{-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*}  
  
Kiwanis looked down at her son than glanced at the other young boy holding her hand. "Inuyasha are you okay my dear?", she asked. Every since they had entered the forest. Inuyasha expression was scared and worried. His sent changed to clam and relaxed to anxious and scared. That when Kiwanis noticed that Inuyasha griped harder on her hand.  
  
Inuyasha nodded a 'yes', and continued to hold tight to her hand. Kiwanis was told about what happen to Inuyasha and his mother. But the forest was the best place for demon's to train. She smiled down at the boy's than continued to walk deeper into the forest. They made camp just out side the outskirt's of the village. Kiwanis turned to face Inuyasha "Inuyasha since your the oldest, I will start with you", she stated. Than jumped at her prey. Inuyasha dogged her only to hit the tree behide him. With out a word she sprung again at him.  
  
Inuyasha moved his claws in front of him in a fighting stand. Inches from his face, Inuyasha called out his attack "BLOOD BLADES OF DEATH", sending million's of tiny razor's at her. She stopped than let the blades hit her. Than when the attack was over, she smiled "Very good Inuyasha", than she attacked again. They continued to fight.  
  


* * *

  
"Sango, move faster", boomed her mother. As she watched her daughter charge at her. Sango sprung from the ground pulling out her sword she made attempt to attack her mother. But her mother moved to fast for Sango to match and she ended falling to the ground.  
  
Breathing heavy Sango pulled her self up. "Mother your to strong", she wined. Her mother sighed "Sango you must work harder", she examined.  
  
"Riku, it's your turn", she faced her husband. Riku stepped up "Okay Sango, it's time, now force all your energy on attacking me. Think of something that you want to destroy, than force your mind to believe it's me than attack", he spoke soft not to make his daughter afraid.  
  
"Okay", she agreed. She took a breath and focused. 'the spider demon', her mind darken. Her eye's flashed open and she took hold of her Hiraikotsu than charged. "DIE", she roared. Her father was caught off guard, with lighting speed she attacked him. "Hiraikotsu!", she screamed and threw the giant bone boomerang at her father.  
  
He moved back and knocked it down with his sword. Thankfully Sango was still tiny and not able to through the weapon with greater force. Her mother's mouth dropped as she ran to her daughter side. Sango now out of breath laid on the ground, taking in a deep breath's as she stared into the sky. "SANGO YOU DID IT!", her mother's voice rang with happiness.  
  
Her father made his way over to his daughter "Good job Sango", he agreed. She smiled at her parents, than took another breath. "Can we do it again?", and asked. Both her parents nodded.  
  


* * *

  
"Miroku Jump!", Kauai bloomed. Kauai charged at his apprentice with his staff. Miroku dodged the attack but was knocked back again. When Kauai charged again. "Miroku you must be quick, to win the battle", he spoke again.  
  
Kauai attacked again but this time Miroku jumped out of the way. "Good job", cheered Kauai. Miroku looked to see four young ladies standing in the field. Miroku's eye's bugged out. Drool ran down his face like a waterfall. Kauai looked at his student than sighed looking back Kauai fell back. He saw the woman and smacked Miroku in the back of the head "MIROKU!!!".........  
  
"Miroku it's time to eat", Kauai assured than walked back to camp. Miroku laid on the ground with a huge bump on his head. Gawking at the women working in the field. (A/n: First bump on Miroku's head.....and not his last.....Heheheh)  
  


* * *

  
The wind blew into her hair as he eye's scanned over her target. She pulled back her bow and stared down the dot placed in the center of the tree. With a deep inhale, the arrow went flying smacking the tree inches away from the dot.  
  
"Kagome!, you did much better", cheered her mother. "Yea, uh-uh", said Kikyo clapping her hands in a attempt to cheer on her sister. "thanks", Kagome responded.  
  
She reloaded her bow and shot another arrow. Again inches from the dot. 'damn it', she swore mentally. 'why can't I hit the dot'. Than a screaming arrow hit the dot send a crack through the giant tree. "Hah!", cheered Kikyo in an attempts to bring down Kagome. She knew her younger sister was not the best at shooting arrow's. So to prove to her mother she was better. Kikyo loaded her bow and shoot. Lady Keade had taught to shot along with her mother.  
  
Kagome rolled her eye's than darted them at her elder sister. "Nice shot Kikyo", said Kagome again rolling her eyes. "thanks", she grinned. Seeing her daughters beginning to get angry about the training. Mriokio decided to stop. "Okay girl's dinner time", there mother announced. Kikyo and Kagome stopped there glares and turned to leave. 'thank God', though there mother.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Everyone made it back to camp before night fell. Sango and Kagome bounced back to camp chatting about today's training. Shippo, Miroku and Inuyasha were busy talking about who was strong.  
  
Lady Keade was the first to greet the group. She had spent the day in the garden, caring for her herbs. Inuyasha plagued her mind, all day long. It was sad that the young boy had lost his mother due to a demon. But she had loved it when the whole village expected him. He had made friends in such a short time. She was glad she had found the boy before another demon. At least with her he was able to have a good life.  
  
Inuyasha stopped the chat with his new friends, to look up and see Lady Keade's smiling face. He was happy he had found such a caring woman to take him in. He though for such he was going to die. He really never had training and with out his mother he would definitely be dinner for a hungry demon.  
  
He smiled back, than continued to talk with his friends. But he didn't notice the little girl on the other side of Sango starring at him, from the corner of her eye. Kagome had been sneaking looks at Inuyasha from the time they met up after dinner until now. Something about him interested her, something she couldn't put her finger on. It's true she likes him as a friend, but Kagome couldn't help but think maybe more.  
  


* * *

  
That night Sango laid in her bed. Sleep barely came for Sango. To many thing plagued her little mind. She hated it, ever could she sleep peaceful for one night. Sango hated to admit, but the only thing that made her dream with Miroku. She had known the little perverted boy ever since she was born. They had been friends for like ever, and some how in that process she had fallen for him. She could never tell him, he would take it the wrong way, being a lech and all. Sango nested into her pillow and began to fell into the clutches of sleep. "Miroku", she whispered before she was out cold.  
  


* * *

  
Rain- *walks in the room to find Rumiko holding Kiari with the pencil to her neck* DROP HER!  
  
Kiari- *mutters a *thank you to God*  
  
Rumiko- MAKE ME!  
  
Rain- *pulls out her fans* DIE!  
  
Rumiko- *drops Kiari and retreats as the blades come crashing down on her* I will be back! YOU HEAR ME!  
  
Kiari- *gasping for air* Thanks Rain  
  
Rain- *smiles at puts away her fans* No problem, she's nuts man!  
  
Kiari- I know rite, she's a freaky bitch  
  
Rain- uh-uh, Hey Kiari you want to go get some food with me, my brother, Kagome, and Sango?  
  
Kiari- sure!  
  
Kiari&Rain- *both leave* R/r  
  
Review  
  


* * *

  
Luv, Kiari 


	3. Unforgetable Darkness

Under the Night Sky  
  
By, Kiari  
  
Chapter- ( The unforgettable darkness)  
  
Disclaimer-  
  
Rumiko- *walks in with ya lawyer and grins* Hah! How ya like them Apples?  
  
Kiari- *shoots death-glares at the lawyer and Rumiko* Bite me bitch!  
  
Lawyer- *smiles sweetly, and turns evil* WE'RE SUING!!!!!  
  
Kiari- *mouth-drops* YOU FUCKING BITCH! *pulls out her blades*  
  
Rumiko- *grins* I told you I would be back!  
  
Kiari- *charges with her lighting blades*  
  
Lawyer- *stops Kiari* I don't think that would be good there my dear!  
  
Kiari- *puts her blades away then Grins* FINE SEE YOU IN COURT!!!  
  
Rumiko&Lawyer- FINE! R/R you damn people!  
  
Kiari- *gets pissed* DON'T TALK TO MY FANS THAT WAY!  
  
Lawyer- Try and stop us!  
  
Kiari- *grins, and licks her lips* Oh you wait *leaves the room* R/r thanks!  
  
Lawyer- o_O  
  
Rumiko- @_@ shit  
  
*~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~  
  
::Kagome POV::  
  
Darkness rained down upon the village, I have been sitting out here since dawn and yet it continues to grow darker by the hour. I was informed to wait outside, why all the grow ups talked. The wind howled, sending chills up my spin. 'It's nothing, just a simple storm like we had many times', I kept repeating to my self. But I knew deep down in my heart, this was not a average storm. Like my mother and sister led me to believe. I stared up at the sky, it twisted with black and gray looming over my head. My fear grow with ever move it made. I felt so cold, I covered my shoulder's with the blanket Kikyo had given me to keep warm. 'I just don't understand why I can't stay in my room', I pondered to my self.  
  
I grew warmer when I saw a little piece of red material pass through the air, carried by the wind. 'Inuyasha', my heart became lighter. It's been five weeks since, Inuyasha has come to live with us. We have this connection, where I think sometimes we know what each other are thinking. He's one of my very best friends, I mean he's smart, funny, cute-. She stopped 'did I just call him cute', she cringed. 'that's nasty boys are only my friends', but Kagome couldn't help but let a small smile escape her lips. A gust of wind came crashing down upon her, making her fall back. 'that's it, it's way to cold for be out here I'm going in now!', she gathered her blanket and headed in side. She walked pass the door were the adults held the meeting. She stopped when she saw a crack in the door, and her curiosity, held her ear to the door.  
  
"Sukara, we can't just kill it", stated Lady Keade. "especially when we don't know what we are fighting", added Lady Mriokio. "But, what about the children something could happen to them, we need to do something", declared Lady Sukara. Lord Riku held his wife's hand tighter. "it's okay honey, we are going to do something. We just need to know, what it is that we are up against", he stated trying to smoothen her worries. She nodded her head, when Kikyo spoke up. "Lady Kiwanis, what do you think about all this", she inquired. "Dear, I really don't know what to think, in all my years of being on this earth and in this village. Never had I never come in contract with something like this", she answered keeping her fears from leaping out of her mouth. Everyone one stopped there chats, they held with each other when Lady Keade cleared her throat, "I think we should keep the children in the village, for a few days at least until we know what is going on. We don't want something happening to them. Plus it will be a good chance for the children to better them selves with each other. We have been putting to much stress on them, with the training", she announced. Then her eyes darken, "and if it's Naraku again, we must keep the Shikon no Tama safe", she spoke softly, as if so no one could hear. Everyone nodded there heads, "Yes, especially if it is him, we must not let the children know of the Shikon, it will only bring more destruction. That we fought to long, to come unraveled now", Lady Kiwanis stated.  
  
Kagome's eyes widen, so many questions ran through her head 'who's this Naraku, and what's ya Shikon no Tama', her mind was so overwhelmed, she couldn't take it. She dashed down the hall into her room, making sure she didn't slam it.  
  
But Lady Kiwanis hear the child, run down the hall and close the door. She bowed her head in shame. 'it's happening all over agian'. Her heart ached with the painful memories. "Koura", she whispered, than turned her attention back to the adult's.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Kagome gathered her bag from her closet, she took her arrow's and the blanket her sister had given and began to climb out the window. "Sango, will know", she told her self out loud, as she touched the ground. She put the blanket over her head, as the heavy began to beat down upon her small body. She darted across the houses, that lined the skirts of the village. Sango's house was only 7 down from her's, so it wasn't that far but the rain made the trip harder and slower. She grasped for breath, as she stopped on the steps of her best friends house. She knocked on the door, and waited. Then a small voice broke through it, "w-who is it", her voice was shakily, and Kagome could tell she was afraid of the rain. "it's me Sango, Kagome", she smoothed her friends fears, when the door open and she was pulled into the warm house. Kagome now dripping wet, stared at her friend. "Kagome your soaking wet, here go in my room and get some blankets", ordered Sango, Kagome need better than arranger with her so she did what she was told.  
  
Both girls, sat by the fire place and watched the rain. "So Kagome, why did ya run all the way over here", asked Sango her eyes still fixed to the window. "I-I over heard, all are parents talking, about this strange weather", stated Kagome. Sango blinked, and turned her head to Kagome her eyes filled with curiosity. "Really?", she asked. Kagome nodded her head in a "yes", "Something time about a man named Naraku, and a Shikon no Tama, whatever that is", she explained. Sango titled her head to the side,  
  
"I never heard my parents, speak of this Naraku or a Shikon no Tama", said Sango, starring at her friend, as if she was a nut case. Kagome glared "don't give me that look Sango it's true", she stated as a matter-of-fact. "Well I never heard anything of it", she declared. "Me neither, but that doesn't mean it doesn't exist", supposed Kagome. Sango shrugged her shoulder's, and turned her attention back to the window, "well whatever it is, are parents will take care of it", she believed. Kagome just starred at her friend, until a huge crashing noise broke her gaze. She cocked her head back to the window, seeing Sango's eyes as wide as plates. Kagome jumped from her little blanket castle to see what was going on. A huge tree had fallen on a hut. But no that wasn't it, what really sent fear threw there little bodies was the fact it was Miroku's Hut.  
  
*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*  
  
Like lighting the population of village, bolted from there houses to see what happen. Sango's eyes began to water, Kagome couldn't stop her body when she flung the door open and raced out into the storm to see her friend, Sango quickly following her. Kagome stood there starring at the demolish, that once was a hut. "Miroku!", she cried out. Sango began to sob uncontrollable, when she was snatched back. "Sango!", Lady Sukara screamed, "stay back". Kagome began to try and dig out her friend, when she to was held back, but it wasn't her mother it was her elder sister Kikyo. "Kagome what are you doing out here?", she asked her eye's darken. But before Kagome could answer she mother butted in, "you were support to say on the porch", she mother said angrily. Kagome kept her eyes to the floor, and clutched her sister. "DIG!", she heard Lady Keade's voice scream, through the blinding tears she saw all the village men begin to dig for the young monk and his master in the wreck.  
  
Kagome felt so cold, and not because the rain her heart couldn't take the lost 'No!', her mind screamed. 'h-he's not dead, NO! he can't be', her mind raced the pain began to take a full toll upon her. The feelings of warmth, in her hand sent her eyes to met Inuyasha's. He held her hand, his eyes blood shot, and she knew he had been crying. He looked up at Kikyo, "Lady Kikyo, is Miroku okay?", his voice was so low Kikyo could barely hear him. "I don't know Inuyasha!", she snapped. Inuyasha bowed his head and began to sob again, Kagome struggled free from Kikyo's grasp and held on tighter to his hand.  
  
Kagome, tears blinding her sight, led her and Inuyasha over to a sobbing Sango. She sat in the muddy water, crying her eyes out. Kagome sat beside her and held her friend. Inuyasha also took a seat next to the girls, and held on to Kagome, using his kimono to shield them from the beating rain. Again Kagome heard Lady Keade's voice "DIG!!", she raged. Kagome sat there starring into the sky, the darken water washing her face. Her mind was so cloudy she now saw the rain, as blood bathing the earth, She send a prayer to God, hoping her would hear it.  
  
God, I know your there. Please hear my prayer, please let Miroku and Master Kauai be okay. I couldn't stand to lose them. Miroku is one of my best friend, and Master Kauai is really funny, and my mommy and all the grow-ups like him a lot. So please God hear and answer my prayer. Love, Kagome.  
  
Kagome bowed her head, and watched the small tears drip into the mud of black that they sat in. Inuyasha head now laid, on her shoulder but she didn't blush nor did she really care. Inuyasha's ears peaked up, and he raised his head. There stood a scared Shippo, eyes as red as Inuyasha's kimono. "Shippo", he whispered. Shippo's tears washed his face of the mud, when he sat next to us. Kagome crawled over to him, Sango behind her, and held on to him. Together all 4 of them watched as all the adult's tried to save there friend.  
  
Kiwanis stood there, never moving her body not one blink. Her eyes flashed open like lighting. "KEADE I FOUND THERE HEART BEATS, THEY ALIVE!!", she screamed. Lady Keade's face beamed. "DIG FASTER!", she ordered. Lady Sukara, moved to her left and demanded that every one move. "HIRAIKOTSU!", she boomed and sent the huge bone boomerang into the once hut. It blasted half of the hut away, leaving only a few large pieces of wood. Lord Riku hugged his wife, and both along with all the village's began to dig once again. "I FOUND HIM, OVER THERE!", shrieked Lady Kiwanis, pointing to the middle of the hut. There laid a unconscious, Miroku with his master next to him. Lady Keade was the first, at the young boys side. Pulling herbs from every where on her body. Lady Mriokio was next in line, she sat helping Lady Keade. In Miroku's right hand was a hole. "KIKYO GO GET MORE HERBS", cried Lady Keade. Kikyo nodded and left the scene.  
  
Kagome's head shot up, "Miroku", she whispered, and ran to see him. Sango tears stopped to follow her friend. Inuyasha picked up Shippo on his back and ran after the girls. "KAGOME STAY BACK", boomed her mother. Lord Riku held both girls back in his arms as they wept. "It's okay girls", he tried to smoothen there worries. Inuyasha and Shippo arrived a little after the girls, but were stopped by Lady Kiwanis. Kikyo came running back with herbs in her hand. "here", she gave them to her mother.  
  
Lady Keade was more concerned, about Miroku's hand than anything. But the worst thing was it did not bleed. "Keade, what's wrong why isn't his hand bleeding", asked Lady Mriokio, finally noticing it. "I don't know Child, with a wound such as this, there should be blood ever were", answered Lady Keade. "gather up Kauai and bring him into the hut", ordered Lady Mriokio. Lady Keade picked up the half dead Miroku and raced back to the hut. Lady Mriokio, and her daughter Kikyo right behind her. Lady Sukara took Sango and Kagome in her arms, "Riku tell Mriokio that Kagome will be staying with us tonight", she asked. He nodded, "Kiwanis, could you please-", he was cut off, when she nodded. "I would love to have send the night, it will be good for Shippo", she told him.  
  
He nodded his thanks and they departed. Lady Sukara held on to the girls, with her husband right behind her. Both girls had passed out, do to the traumatic scene. "Riku, I'm going to lay them down to bed, and then go see if Keade and Mriokio need help", she told her husband, but he shook his head in a "no way". "Sukara, they are both highly trained Miko's and they can handle this, please don't go. I think this has to do with Naraku. Didn't you see Miroku's hand it did not bleed, but yet a hole lays through it", he spoke with care as if, he didn't want her to leave his side. Sukara knew that her husband was right, 'this could be Naraku', her mind told her. "Okay", she agreed, "I will stay", she added, both of them entered there house.  
  
"Mommy!", cried Shippo, he had been weeping into his mother's shoulder for the past 20 minutes. "Shhh, it's okay Shippo, Miroku will be find Lady Keade and Lady Mriokio will take good care of him", she tried to smooth his worries. But Lady Kiwanis couldn't help but, be a little nervous her self. 'this is how it happen last time', she told her self. 'so many years ago, no it can't happen again, no I wouldn't let it happen', she promised her self. "Inuyasha?", she looked down at the boy holding on to her hand, like when they first started to train. "yes?", he answered, his eyes sent tears washing down his face. She patted his head, "until Miroku is fully healed, I think use should stay with me and Shippo, so Keade can take care of Miroku, is that okay with you?", she asked. He nodded an "ok", and starred at the ground. It hadn't stop raining and now Inuyasha began to believe it never would.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
That was over 3 weeks ago, thankfully Keade and mother were able to heal Miroku and Kauai. But forever until the day he died Miroku would be sacred with a hole in his hand. The hole held a deep dark magic, the worst thing was the hole grew very passing year soon to devour are friend, and it was able to suck anything or anyone it wanted into it's void. He now wears a purple and black cloth of it, to protect everyone one. Mother says Miroku is find and I able to see him today. So I have to keep this short, I can't wait to see him. But Kikyo said that we can't see his hole or we could be killed. Oh mother's calling me Sango, Shippo and Inuyasha are here. I haven't seen them in weeks, are parents told us that we were to stay in the house, until they knew everything was okay. Oh my I really need to go now. ~Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!", rang her mother, "Come down here now", she added. In moments Kagome was down stares. Greeted by her friends, Sango, Inuyasha and Shippo. "Hi guys!", she sang. "Hiya!", greeted Inuyasha. She smiled, then greeted Sango and Shippo. Lady Mriokio knew that her daughter and Inuyasha both had a crush on each other, she grinned 'puppy love', she laughed.  
  
"Oh ok is everyone ready", Mriokio asked. "yea!", the children screamed. She smiled "okay then", she opened the door for them to leave.  
  
Sango was the first into the hut, well she kinds knock everyone out of the way. Miroku laid in bed, his hand covered with the cloth, prayer beads woven around it. "Miroku!, are you okay?", she cried running in her friend. He grinned, "yes Sango I'm okay now", he answered and hugged her back. She smiled, all she wanted was for him to live and be happy. Sango couldn't ask for more. The door creaked open, "Miroku?", called a small voice. "Inuyasha!", Miroku yelled out. Then the door came flying open, "Miroku!!", Kagome yelled and flung her self on the bed and hugged him. "Nice to see you to Kagome", he replied, barely able to cause she was chocking him.  
  
"Ops! sorry Miroku", she blushed. "So Miroku how ya doing?", asked Inuyasha given his friend a quick "guy" hug. "Fine, now", he answered happily. "and Master Kauai", butted Kagome. He smiled "fine, but his leg is badly wounded", his smile faded. "Aww, I'm sorry Miroku, but at least your okay", cheered Shippo.  
  
Tears escaped from Sango's eyes, as she turned away. Shippo and Inuyasha both smelt the salt water tears. "Sango what's wrong?", asked Inuyasha. Sango turned back and smiled tears still rolling down her cheeks. "I'm just so glad, that I have such good friends", she cheered. They all grinned and replied "DOG PILE ON SANGO!", screamed Shippo. "Hey!", objected Inuyasha. "Okay, PEOPLE AND DEMON PILE ON SANGO!", he roared. They all laughed and with in seconds Sango was piled on.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
( 6 years later) (A/N:: umm, just to let ya all know that they were 8 years old then now they are 14 and Shippo is now 13.............okay thanks now)  
  
"Kikyo!!", boomed Kagome, "where the heck is my quiver?", she added and threw a pillow at her sister that stood in the door way. "I don't know Kagome, I said that last time you asked me, which was 10 minutes ago", arranged Kikyo and she threw back the pillow at her little sister.  
  
It's been 6 years, since the last attack from Naraku, that left poor Miroku with a un repairable hole in his right hand. Kauai lost his life, a couple of weeks later it seems that his leg was infected and unable to be saved. My mother returned to her life of traveling village to village given ad to anyone who needed it. My eldest brother Sota, was killed a short time ago, by a illness that plagued a village only a few survived many died, taking my brother with them. A while after that I was informed about the so called Naraku he was a half demon, that held great power, and was a formidable fore. The Shikon no Tama was his goal, to find. It's under guard by my elder sister Kikyo, it is able to giant one wish ,and in the hands of a demon it could be deadly.  
  
Lady Keade is about 50 years old now, and was once the protector of it. But it was passed down to Kikyo, seeing as she was her apprentice. Next when Kikyo passes on to the next world, I am to be gainted the responsible of it. Lady Sukara Sango's mother took ill some time ago, and now is unable to slay. So Sango and her father are always out, killing demon's that plague other villages. Every day me or Kikyo take care of her. For right now she is doing very well. Lady Kiwanis is doing fine, she is the only one in the village with the greatest health, for an adult that it, and well could she is a demon to. Inuyasha is out right now with Lord Riku gathering wood, for everyone. Sango is out slaying a demon, she should be back soon. Shippo is down by the river helping the women with the wash. Miroku is gathering herbs for Lady Keade and Kikyo. We three are the only Miko's left in this village.  
  
We all grew up together and became the best of friends. Now a days we are always together, unless we have chores to do. Otherwise you can't get us apart. Right now I'm getting ready to meet Sango by the lake to train. That is unless I can't find my damn quiver that Kikyo used yesterday to slay a demon. Damn her!  
  
"Kikyo, you used it yesterday!", Kagome roared. Kikyo became redder than a tomato "I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS", she screamed into her sister's face. "WELL THEN FINE IT!", boomed Kagome.  
  
"Oh wait, I know where it is", blushed Kikyo she left the room than came back with Kagome's quiver. "Oh my God!", Kagome became red. 'I hate her', her mind screamed. "Thank you", Kagome snatched the quiver, and left the room. She raced pass the villager's calling a "good-morning", to everyone she passed. She arrived at the lake to find Sango practicing with her sword. Kagome drew a breath, than called out "Hey! need a partner?", she joked and ran over to her friend. "Sure!", she beamed.  
  
"Draw your sword Miko", she challenged. "Fine, Taijiya draw your sword", Kagome challenged back. They both grinned and charged at each other. Kagome swung her sword to crash with Sango's. "Hah!", she bellowed. "Don't get to high up in the clouds Kagome, you always come crashing down", with that Sango swung her sword back using her handle, smashing into Kagome's back. She flew back, but before she hit the ground she did a back flip, and with ever blinking she charged at Sango. Pulling out her dragger, the handle part crashed it into Sango's left hand the one in which she held her sword. Knocking the sword completely out of her hand.  
  
Kagome grinned at her friend, "not all the time Sango", she cheered. But lose her grinned when she heard the words "Hiraikotsu!", then a huge flying youkai bone boomerang came at her. Kagome jumped up with all her strength and drew a arrow pouring purification into it. She sent the arrow flying, smacking the huge Boomerang into the ground, Kagome did another back flip and landed on the ground.  
  
Breathing heavy both Kagome and Sango, "Truces", called out Kagome. "Sure", agreed Sango. Together they gathered there weapons and sat by the river.  
  
"So how is your mother doing Kagome?", asked Sango, "we haven't seen her in weeks", she added. Kagome starred at the water "fine, I guess I haven't talk to her in days", she answered sadness pouring into ever word. "and yours Sango, I haven't seen her in days, but I bet Kikyo is doing a great job", asked Kagome trying to sound happy at least for her friend. "Okay, father saw her this morning", she answered, "Same here, I haven't seen her either, demon slaying is hard work ya know", she smiled. But Kagome knew she hated not seeing her mother. Sango was always close with her mother, and this was eating her alive.  
  
Kagome smiled back, "hey, did ya see Inuyasha yet today. Kikyo told me that he was with your father gathering wood", asked Kagome her face bighting up. Sango grinned and winked "ya like him don't ya Kagome?", asked Sango but she already knew the answer. Sango had watched from the day they all met, from this time now. Both Kagome and Inuyasha share everything. Sometimes more than Sango knew, Inuyasha always knew first.  
  
Kagome blushed "n-no I don't Sango that's silly were are only friends, really good friends like we all are", answered Kagome than she grinned. "So Sango did ya talk to Miroku?", asked Kagome this time it was Sango who blushed. "Umm, no not today", she responded sadness filled her words. "well, I heard this morning that he was helping collect herbs for Lady Keade", stated Kagome. "do ya wanna go it him, and Inuyasha and we all can go for a walk?", added Kagome.  
  
Sango quickly said "no", "I can't Kagome, I have to help mother today, but maybe tomorrow", declared Sango. The sun was beginning to fade behide the clouds. "yea, okay maybe", said Kagome.  
  
"Oh my Kagome it's getting late I have to go I will see ya tomorrow then?", asked Sango getting up and really to leave. "Yup see ya", waved Kagome as she watched her friend leave. "Bye", called Back Sango and then she was gone.  
  
Kagome sat there starring at the water. Life's pretty nice right now....I hope it last forever. "Kagome?", called a voice from behide her. She didn't move her body to see who was calling her, just replied "Yes Inuyasha?" "Can I sit with ya?", he asked in a gently voice. "always", responded Kagome never taking her eyes off the moving water. Inuyasha took a seat next to his best friend. "ya okay?", he asked and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome leaned into his hug, and replied "now I am" and smiled, he smiled back and together they watch the sun set.  
  
~*~**~*~**~  
  
Kiari- *gasps for air* Oh my freaken God. Do ya people know how long that took to write. Well it only took a day, but I'm mad tried. Any ways, I hope ya all like it. I had to cut there time as kids. Because I was getting a little tried of it. So now they are teenagers wouldn't that be fun, and this aint the beginning. Okay I gotta go now. Thanks so much for reading plez review. Luv always and forever, *~Lady Kiari~*  
  
::Inuyasha walks as red as his kimono::  
  
Kiari- Oh God Inuyasha I'm tried not now  
  
Inuyasha- *grins, then pulls out Tetsusaiga* Oh Kiari-chan I'm so sorry this won't take long! *charges at her with his sword*  
  
Kiari- *doges the attack* AHHHHHH, WHAT DID I DO???  
  
Inuyasha- I DON'T LIKE KAGOME LIKE THAT, STOP WRITING THAT! *charges at her again*  
  
Kiari- *doges again* OH FUCKING WELL *Pulls out her blue fans* BRING IT HANYOU!  
  
Inuyasha- *grins* FINE MIKO! Inuyasha&Kiari- *start to battle* R/R  
  
P.S check out apple blossoms, Sliver Rain drops, They are mad good writes.......Shhh don't tell them I told you that, they will get big heads....again '^_^ Later 


	4. Forgotten Rain

Under the Night Sky  
  
By, Kiari  
  
Chapter- (Forgotten Rain)  
  
Disclaimer-  
  
Rumiko- *walks in with her lawyer* where's Kiari?  
  
Kiari- *walks in with all her lawyer's there's about 7 of them* Right her Rumiko. Meet my friends *points to all her lawyers* Hah!  
  
Rumiko- *mouth drops*  
  
Lawyer- 0_o Rumiko I think we need to work more on this case  
  
Rumiko- O_O yea......... me to  
  
Lawyer- *grabs Rumiko by the arm and drags out* LET'S GO  
  
Kiari- *grins, and watch's them leave* Ok guys your done thanks a lot. *all the lawyer's Pulls off there masks they relive that they are Sango, Rain, Kagome, Kiayo, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kitty*  
  
(Everyone laughed and left)  
  
Kiari- LUNCH IS ON ME!  
  
Everyone- YEA!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The pink light, held the key to her sight. Her fear grew with ever breath she could in hale, she could feel the emptiness, and sorrow that surrounded her. The darkness consumes her world, her mind wondered what dark magic this trick held but her mind could not draw a conclusion. The pink light grew stronger, as she sensed a presents draw near. Her hand fell heavy as she glazed down upon it. In her hand she held, an arrow stung to the bow ready to take fire.  
  
Fear stuck her heart, sending chills down her spin to her ankles. Her head titled upwards, to meet the ghostly figure lingering in front of her. The lost of breath, shocked her whole body froze with fear. It moved closer, her aura strengthen afraid of what might happen she held tighter to the arrow. "w-what are you", she managed to stammered out. Her hands shook, uneasy she took another step back. The shadow denied to answer, in which cause her to panic. "who are you, answer me", her voice strengthen, as she took amine at the shadow that leeward towards her. The figure stopped it's gain upon her, her aura clamed down knowing it was safe now. "save us", it whispered and descended back into the blackness it called home, with out another word. "Wait!", she screamed out hoping to regain the shadow in attempts to have her answer's fulfilled. No such lucky was bestowed upon her, as she was left there in the darkness.  
  
Her quicken breath sped up, the morning rain slowly dripped down her window sending a mind numbing coldness on to her back. She shivered, slowly her eyes greeted the morning, stirring for a moment she slowly started to sit up. "w-what was the about", she pondered trying to caught her breath knowing she had lost it earlier. She felt her heart, pounding in her chest, sweat dripped down washing her blankets and pillow. The fear was all she could think about, it was nothing like before. Her eyes moved to right to see the few drops of rain hit her window sill. She shuddered trying to shake the feel away, but it was like permanently set in her system.  
  
Her tiny feet, mashed down upon the chilling wood floor. Taking a deep breath, she continued her pace. Struggling to reach the door than lend her into the hall, seem like a long difficult task. The morning sleepiness, still held a hold on her body as she finally made it the door. Her long black pants swooshing against the cold ground. Cracking the door just a little, she made her way out to the kitchen. A daft came screaming down the hall way, nearly giving the poor child a heart attack, from such cold. Her eyes darted to the open window in which the long purple silk curtains flowed up and down. Hurrying to close the window, she see her breath in the window and knew winter was not far away. "Damn it Kikyo, at least when you leave shut the windows", she muttered under breath as she continued her way on.  
  
A light rap at the door, set Kagome's ears on fire. Just a light noise in the morning could kill the poor girl. Her head ached, "Who is it?", she called out holding her head. 'do you people understand how early it is', her mind lectured. "Kagome, it's Inuyasha!", the voice called back, sending Kagome flying down the hall to greet her best friend. Ignoring the numbing pain in her feet, caused by the floor she sped up quicker. Flying the door open she greeted her friend. "Hey Inuyasha", she tried to caught her breath. He raised an eyebrow, "right?, hey Kagome mind if I come in?", he asked already stepping his way in knowing he never needed a invite. She cocked a evil grin "who said you could come in puppy!", she snapped. He stepped back and looked at her "Well I did there little miko!", he snarled back. She couldn't take it any longer and busted out in a loud piecing laughter. Inuyasha smiled, and walked in Kagome lending the way.  
  
"So Inuyasha wanna want?", she asked taking a seat in the living room, totally forgetting about her breakfast. He took a seat on the green silk chair that was placed by the fire place. He shivered "Aren't you gunna light that Kagome?", he asked pleading in his eyes. She nodded knowing his pled, that he was cold. She stuck the wood agian the side rail again until sparkles were set flying. Taking a seat agian across from Inuyasha she asked agian "what do you want Inuyasha", her voice more demanding than before.  
  
He cocked his head to the side, "well fine Kagome, be like that?", he bellowed turning his head to the side so she couldn't see his grin. She raised an eyebrow, than grinned at the back of Inuyasha's "Fine Inuyasha Go!", she snarled. He quickly cocked his head back to meet her glaze, his mouth was dry. She busted out laughed at his queer expression. "Inuyasha I was joking, wow your a dumb puppy!", she laughed. He titled his head, and grinned mischievously "well Kagome know I'm hurt", he pouted his lips out. Kagome rolled her eyes as she felt the warm glowing fire crawl up her shoulders.  
  
She closed her eyes taking in all the warmth, she could get. "Kagome?", Inuyasha knocked her out of her day dreams. "Huh?", she managed to spit out. He laughed "Do you wanna know why I came over or not?". "Oh yeah sorry!", she laughed nervously. "Well lady Keade said this morning she needed herbs and wanted to know if you would come with me to get some?", he asked pouting his lower lip out and making his puppy eyes. She rolled her eyes "yeah okay, give me like 10 minutes to get ready....Puppy", she laughed. "yeah yeah", he smiled.  
  
Kagome walked down the hall way, leading to her room. She cracked her door open and began to change her clothes. Her battle gear, seeing as they were going to leave the village grounds. Her Black tang top, that wrapped around her body. With her dark blue shorts under, and the black and blue skirt to cover her. Matching with her black boots that went up to her knee caps.  
  
Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail with a few strings of hair flaming her face. Grabbing her bow and arrows for the corner, than placing her two swords in the slash that tied her skirt to her. Completing the outfit she added her black rose in the side of the ponytail and headed towards the door.  
  
"Yo!, Inuyasha I'm ready", called out Kagome fixing her boot strap. Inuyasha came walking down the hall, but stopped when he saw Kagome standing there. His mouth when to the floor. "Kagome?", he asked unsure that, that was his best friend standing there. "yeah what?", she cocked her head to the side. Inuyasha's mind snapped back to reality, "Oh nothing you ready?", he tried his hardest to stop the blush that threaten to consume this face. "yup!", she cheered and headed towards the front door. Inuyasha in haled the her sent as she walked past him. His heart leapt into his throat. 'damn teenage hormones', he cured his mind. He started his walk behind Kagome, making sure that he didn't have "any thoughts", along the way. Knowing Kagome and her miko powers she would sense something in his aura.  
  
The earth was cold and black, and Kagome knew there was a storm last night. The breath of the morning crawled up her back as the wind blew. She could feel the pit began to form in her stomach, last night's dream had shook the poor girls senses. She held her stomach praying to God that everything was okay. "Kagome, are you okay?", asked Inuyasha he has seen her hold her stomach and began to worry. She turned back to him, with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Oh yeah, I just didn't have anything to eat this morning that's all", she reassured him. He nodded his head, Kagome continued her walk into the forest. She could feel the coldness and the emptiness the woods held. The morning dew dripped down her arm as she bushed up against a leaf hanging down for the tree. "Kagome, it would be easier it I just carried you there, Lady Keade told me the prefect place to find the right herbs", asked Inuyasha, he hated the forest it always held blackness and the deep burning memory's of his past. Kagome nodded her head, she knew Inuyasha couldn't stand to be out in the woods for more an hours straight and she didn't want him feeling sad about his mother's death.  
  
In one swift moment Kagome was flying into the air, carried by Inuyasha. He held on to as if, she was to be dropped he would die. Inuyasha could feel her relax in his arms. It warmed his heart knowing that she could truth him that much. Kagome kept her eyes straight ahead of her, she really didn't mind Inuyasha carrying her he had done ever since they were little kids. Really the only thing that scared her was, the drops when Inuyasha would land it scared the living day lights out of her. Inuyasha grinned a boyish grin. He could feel Kagome tense up, and he knew she was thinking about when he would land or jump higher in the trees. He loved scaring her like that ever since he found that she was sacred of that.  
  
Kagome fear grew as she saw the patch of herbs and knew Inuyasha would be landing soon, she held on tighter to her friend. Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his arms, he smiled she had her eyes closed and was clutching on to him for dear life. He shot down with all his force. Kagome turned a light shade of white, as she felt the pressure increase and knew there were dropping. He smashing into the ground, leaving a huge crater in he ground. Kagome loosen her tight grip on Inuyasha and set her feet on the ground. Inuyasha sighed with relief 'if she didn't let go of me I would of died, due to the lack of air', his mind told him self. Kagome glared at Inuyasha "you did that on purpose!", she snarled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked past her to the bed of herbs "did not", he hissed back. Kagome also made it to the herb patch, she sat beside Inuyasha "did to!".  
  
He turned his head he didn't want Kagome seeing the smirk that crawled all over his face. "Did not-", he was cut off he stared into the brushes. Kagome raised an eyebrow "Inuyasha?", she asked but was silenced. "Kagome, take aim at those brushes over there. I heard a rustle and I smell a demon in the air", Inuyasha took a another swift of the air and growled. 'It is a demon, but the scent is different i-it's only half', his mind raced with the impulse of questions. Kagome took aim as the area of the demon became present to her.  
  
Inuyasha stepped protectively in front of Kagome. He cracked his claw, flexing them into a fighting stand. "Kagome, if it charges and I am not able to attack it. Kill it with your arrows", he warned. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel, pain yes that was it pain like when his mother had died it strung his heart. Pinning this angst into his stomach the brushes rustled again and then the figure lurched forward. 'Blood?', Inuyasha screamed. There was the scent of blood flowing from the demon. No matter he would protect Kagome from this threat no matter what. He took another step back readying him self to take charge. Kagome narrowed her eyes, fixed on the aura that peered forth. But something was wrong, the aura didn't feel as a threat. Then she took it like a blow to the head, it was injured she could the pain and pity overwhelming her now. She tighten her grip on her bow, she took a step back. Her eyes locked on the approaching figure. She kept her arrow still arched in case there was to be a fight.  
  
Inuyasha flexed his claws, "What do you want?", he cried out demanding he hear a answer. The demon moved a little closer, than it's image became clear. It was a young girl, with blue hair and two little sliver pieces hanging in front of her face. She wore of blue rats fur. Her body was tore with scars and claw marks. Her blood dripped into the ground, creating a river of blood almost reaching Kagome's feet. She jumped back, than steadied her self again. The young girl, from what Kagome could see what in fact yes a hanyou. Inuyasha focused his eyes of the young girl before him. 'A H-hanyou l-like me', his mind scrambled over the words. The girl's eyes flashed into Inuyasha's she weakly smiled "I-Inuyasha?", she spoke so soft that he was almost unable to hear her. His mind snapped 'How does she know my name? Where did she come from? Did my mother know her?', his mind raced but was brought back when he heard the pluming noise. The girl had fallen face first into her own blood.  
  
With a second to waste Kagome darted to the girl's side. Trying to add the fallen girl. "Inuyasha come on help me we have to take her back to Lady Keade, maybe she can help her!", raged Kagome. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow "Kagome!, we don't know anything about this demon she could be a trap by Naraku!", he snapped back. Kagome's face became redder than ever she glared "Inuyasha!, I am a miko I was trained to help anyone in need. All I know is that this demon is injured and needs are help and besides she knows your name and don't you wanna know how. Cause if she dies we will never know and ever if she is a trap set my Naraku we can use her to gather information on his were abouts", she snarled back. Inuyasha could only nodded at his best friends reply. He gathered the girl into his arms than Kagome took a seat on his back as he started back towards the village. 'Kagome, I sure hope your right', his mind pleaded.  
  
Sango sat on her front door steps, 'Mother?', his mind pondered. She getting sicker by the day, and there's nothing I can do to help her. Silence tears began to form in her tears, she titled her head to the sky. Unable to look back at her front door, that when something caught her eye. "Inuyasha?", she raised an eyebrow, "what is he carrying?", she asked her self. She grabbed her Hiraikotsu, was it's position next to her and headed out to greet her on coming friend. She gained her speed as she watched the young hanyou land to the ground, she noticed Kagome slid off his back but kept her position behide him. "Inuyasha!, Kagome", screamed Sango gathering all her speed up to greet her friends. Kagome smiled "Hey, Sango!", she called back. Inuyasha gave no reply as he set the figure on to the ground. So many questions, controlled his mind he couldn't help but keep his glaze directed towards the young girl laying on the ground in front of him.  
  
Sango stopped dead in her track, as she took in the figure landing on the ground. She raised her Hiraikotsu above her head to attack at any moment. Her eyes forced on Kagome that kept her glazed on Inuyasha that watched the girl on the ground. "Kagome?, what is that", Sango asked as she slowly began to walk over to the unconscious figure. Kagome sighed and set her eyes to the sky, unable to look at her friend. "I don't know Sango, Inuyasha and I were out getting herbs when we found her", started Kagome. "she knew Inuyasha's name", she added. Sango could sense the sadness the dripped from her words. 'I knew she liked him', her mind smirked. Sango shook her head, "Inuyasha?, what are you planning on doing with her?", she inquired. Inuyasha finding forced his attention to his friend.  
  
"I plan to take her to Lady Keade and see what she can do for her, and if she is a plan formed of Naraku. I plan on getting some information out of her", he answered as she began to scoop up the girl. "Sango, do we think you could come with me to get my sister?", asked Kagome turning her glaze down upon Sango. "Sure, okay", she responded she could feel Kagome's jealous rage. She knew Kagome hated the thought of some one else being the center of Inuyasha's attention.  
  
"Kagome, Sango? I am going to Lady Keade's hut now, see you there", called out Inuyasha as he raced towards the huts with his hanyou guiding him. Kagome began to walk, towards her own hut hoping to find her sister dwelling about. Sango quickly following her friend. Silence fell over them for a few minutes, which felt like hours to Sango than Kagome spoke. "I wonder how she knows Inuyasha's name?", she asked her self. Sango raised an eyebrow, "maybe she heard you over talking or something, she was hanyou after all well as far as I can tell", answered Sango, she adjusted her weapon to gently lay across her back. "Gez this weapon is getting harder to carry", she wined. Kagome laughed at her friends wine, "Sango your so weak", she joked as she rolled her eyes. "Oh yea.....", answered Sango. Kagome sighed her hut finally came into view. "I hope Kikyo is home", she prayed. Sango laughed, "when have you ever used those words in the same sentence before?", she asked holding another laugh back. "Never!", laughed Kagome as she began to enter the hut.  
  
"Kikyo!", her sister called out. Silence, "Kikyo!, ya home there sister", Kagome screamed but was only answered by the silence. Kagome shrugged and sighed, "I guess princess left already, I suppose we should go to lady Keade's hut now", stated Kagome heading back out the door. Sango knew she friend was afraid to go to the hut in fear of what she might find out. Sango wouldn't say or show anything thing but she too were afraid and wanted nothing to do with this all. But Kagome and Inuyasha were her best friends and she wouldn't abandon them. Kagome slowed her pace as she walked towards the aid hut. 'Kagome, you don't have to go', one voice raged. 'Oh yes you do it could be a trap, and Inuyasha might need you', another voice snarled back. Kagome shook her head, 'Oh dear lord I think I am going nuts', her mind sighed. The aid hut came into viewing point as she sighed.  
  
She noticed a blue and purple figure lingering into the hut. She growled "Miroku, you lech", she smacked him in the back of his head. The figure fell to the ground, flinching a few moments before moving agian. "Ouch! Kagome what was that for?", Miroku wined. "Because you were spying on the hanyou girl!", shirked Sango coming up behide Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes "did you hear anything Miroku-chan?", she asked with her sweetness dripping into her words. A sweat drop formed over Sango's head. Miroku sat up "Don't try that I'm-cute-so-tell-me-what-I-want-to-know look Kage, I know you better", he glared playfully. "Yeah, whatever did you hear anything?", she asked again more demanding.  
  
"No, nothing really just that you found the hanyou girl and that's it. From what Inuyasha said to Keade", answered Miroku. Kagome sighed, than walked into the hut with out another word. Miroku raised an eyebrow at Sango, "what's her problem?". Sango rolled her eyes "your so clueless Miroku- chan", she laughed and walked into the hut as well. "what!", wined Miroku following the girls into the hut.  
  
Keade sat beside the bed, where the young girl laid being treated. Inuyasha sat in the corner with his leg crossed starring at the ground. "Lady Keade?", called Kagome stepping quietly into the hut. "Hai, child just the person I wanted to see. I understand that you were with Inuyasha when you found are new friend?", asked Keade keeping her forced on the girl she tended to. Kagome nodded her head as she took a set next to Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku entered the hut but said nothing only taking a seat. The young girl stirred for a moment before she opened her eyes. Sango immediately grabbed her weapon, which caused everyone else to forced on the girl. Kagome held on to her bow, Miroku kept his hand ready. Lady Keade smiled, "Hello child", she greeted with her warmest smile. The girl flinched, and huddled into the corner of the bed, her eyes grew big as her glaze met Inuyasha's. She weakly smiled "I-Inuyasha?", she stammered.  
  
Everyone's mouth hung low, but no words were to be spoken. Until Lady Keade spoke up, "dear child I am Lady Keade the miko in these lands", she smiled than continued. "How do ye know Inuyasha's name?", she asked the question everyone was dieing to hear be answered. The girl sighed than forced her glaze to the ceiling as if she was trying to hide something. "D-Do really wanna know?", she cried out. Everyone nodded, she sighed again. "H-he's my brother", tears spilled from her eyes. The blow, spent Kagome to the floor. She couldn't believe it, 'when did Inuyasha have a sister, no it's not true I would know. No she's lying', she mind screamed. Inuyasha's went wide, he couldn't take it he closed his eyes trying to block out the stares he relieved from his friends. Lady Keade cleared her throat "Well child, how can this be?", she inquired. The girl flinched, "My name is Rain, and yes Inuyasha is my brother well actually my twin", she stopped to hear what they had to say but when no one spoke up she continued again.  
  
"My m-mother left me with my father some time ago, when Inuyasha was born she said that she couldn't take care of us both. Just up until a few days ago, I lived happily with my father until he said it had come time for me to leave house and be come a real demon. That's when I was left in the forest shortly after that I was attacked by a demon, and left for d-dead", she took a breath after her speech. She didn't know how these people were gunna take her explanation so she waited. There eyes glued to her face, but she kept a stern expression to show that she was serious. Lady Keade snapped her finger which brought the children back from there state of shock. "Don't stare it's impolite", she scolded. The children nodded, Inuyasha still let his mouth drop. "Mother never told me about you", he finally spoke up. Kagome flashed her head in the direction of Inuyasha. Sango kept her on the girl called Rain, she clutched on to her Hiraikotsu. 'If this girl thinks she is gunna hurt my friends, she's got another thing coming', she smirked to her self. Miroku leaned against the wall, keeping an eye on Rain. Rain cleared her throat she could feel the stares. She knew that Inuyasha's friends would not take lightly to her arrival. "she did it to protect you Inuyasha, mother could not fend for both of us and feared you would look for us", she started. Inuyasha merely nodded his head, but lost all thought when Rain asked the question that blew his mind. "Where is mother?", she asked her eyes turning glassily. "I wish to see her again!", she cheered. Kagome's angry flashed, but she said nothing, only kept an eye on Inuyasha's face.  
  
"As do I", he managed to grasp out. Rain's eyes flickered with tears, "what do you mean?", she cried out. "She's dead Rain, she died 6 years ago. Why do you think I live here?. I was only 5 and Lady Keade took me in. Didn't are so called father tell you, didn't he hear about it", he screamed. He tried to control himself but, his angrier and sadness got the better of him. He cocked his head to the side, unable to look at the people before him.  
  
"Mother", cried Rain, she sat up against the wall sobbing her eyes out. "I- I can't believe it she was so strong", she howled. Inuyasha slowly turned his head back, "Rain?, she was strong and brave and she saved me, don't cry please", whispered Inuyasha. He sat on the bed, next to his so called sister. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her. "It's gunna be okay", he tried to smoothen her worries, but they were effort less seeing as she only sobbed harder in to her brothers shoulder. Lady Keade cleared her throat "Dear Rain, you are very welcome to stay here with us. Mind you that you are healed first", she offered. Rain merely smiled, though her tears. "Thank you Lady Keade that would be wonderful", she thanked. Than turned to the other children starring at her, "I know that you may not trust me right now, but I assure u I mean no harm", she smiled at them. Kagome lose her frown and smiled "its okay Rain we understand", cheered Kagome she to took a place on the bed and hugged her once enemy but now new friend. Sango loosen her grip on her weapon "sure rain your welcome to stay, it's just that you better be a good fighter to hang with me", she winked and stood up to greet her new friend.  
  
Miroku slowly got up with out a word, "Rain welcome", he smiled and gave her a very friendly pat if ya know what I mean. "AHHHHHH!".  
  
-SMACK!  
  
Inuyasha smiled, at his friends "Rain or sister, this is Kagome", he pointed to the raven haired girl with the bow attached to her back. "that is Sango", he also pointed to the young girl with the huge bone boomerang that laid across her back. "and the boy you just smacked was Miroku", stated Kagome winking at Rain like it was the right thing to do. "Well children, I think it's time ye all leave I must tend to Rain's wounds", declared Keade. The children nodded, and said there good-byes to there new friend. "Rain?", spoke Inuyasha before leaving. "yes?", she responded. "promise me that you will tell me everything about my father later?', he asked also pleadingly. "sure brother", she smiled and laid back down for Lady Keade to tend to her wounds. Inuyasha nodded and left the hut. Mother why didn't you ever tell me about Rain, maybe than I wouldn't left so alone in the world as I did. Why?, pondered Inuyasha as he walked back to his hut, which he shared with Lady Keade.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Kiari- Go gray! That took forever to write I better get some good ass reviews man! Lolz thanks for reading. I really hope that you liked my chapter I promise there will be more. But I am leaving for Ohio 2marrow with my best friend in the world Alexis. SO the chapters will be running late so I am sorry. Well gotta go pack! Luv you all with all the love in the world. ~Kiari.  
  
Shout out to Alexis! 


End file.
